The present invention generally concerns material handling systems, and more specifically, but not exclusively concerns an integrated material handling systems with image display capabilities.
To manage and control inventories, companies have been adopting automated light directed inventory systems so as to reduce paperwork and increase efficiency. In a usual light directed inventory system, pick/put to light (PTL) devices are used to direct an operator's attention to a particular bin, shelf location, or carousel in a warehouse. For instance, a light on the PTL device may illuminate so that the operator knows which storage location needs to be serviced. Once at the desired storage location, the operator can add (put), remove (pick) or count the required items at the storage location.
Although PTL devices have increased supply chain efficiency, there is always the risk that items may be moved or bins can be rearranged so that the operator removes or adds the wrong item. Since typical PTL devices at the most only display the desired quantities of items, the operator can never be sure that the right item handled. These and other types of handling errors can sometimes create dire circumstance, especially in the medical industry. For example, if an employee of a pharmaceutical company or hospital retrieves the wrong medication, a patient's health may be placed in jeopardy.
Cost is always a concern for any type of inventory system. Even though the PTL device systems improve efficiency, the initial purchase price and maintenance costs associated the PTL devices may offset any economic advantage gained by their installation. Typical light directed inventory systems require a PTL device to be positioned at every storage location so that an operator is able to identify the storage location. Even in a modestly sized warehouse, the number of PTL devices needed to service each location can become quite large. In addition, some storage locations are not suitable to have PTL devices mounted close by. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in this field.